bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki
Ahatake "Noriko" Kurosaki (紀子、黒崎をアハー, Kurosaki Ahataki-Noriko) is a Fanon character of the Bleach series by Tite Kubo. He is a main character in all of Darknesslover5000's stories. Appearance At first glance, Ahatake would appear to be a Vegetarian Vampire from the Twlight series. Pale Skin, never aging, golden eyes, but he is Human. Or part Human, Part Shinigami. Ahatake generally wears a white shirt and black pants, but alternates between that and a Shihakusho. He has messy black hair and his eyes have dark lines around them, giving him the appearance of one who needs some serious sleep. He appears to be at least 19, though his actual age can be assumed to be around 30 at least. History Ahatake Kurosaki grew up as a ordinary boy, or as ordinary as anyone who could see spirits. he'd been able to see them for as long as he could remember. But one day it went to far with his seeing a Hollow. His father turned into a Shinigami but was eaten by the Hollow. Then it knocked Ahatake's Soul out of his body, and breathed a gas on him that destroyed his chain of fate. Immediately he started to turn into a Hollow but the mask formed first like Ichigo's which showed his resitance. And the next thing he knew he was elsewhere and infront of him was a giant dragon burning with fierce fire. The dragon told him he had powers of a Shinigami like his father. Ahatake didn't understand but the dragon told him to find his powers or he would become a Hollow. And suddenly Ahatake was surrounded by ribbons and the dragon explained that one of these ribbons contained his powers. He just had to find it. And he thought he felt something odd and looked around and found a ribbon that was red not white like the others. He pulled but it wouldn't come loose. After pulling harder a black katana was pulled out. The dragon praised him and vanished and suddenly Ahatake knew where he was. There was the Hollow in front of him and Ahatake himself was wearing a Hollow mask. Ahatake ran at the Hollow and cut it straight across. Then he sent a blast of spirit energy that severed it and it vanished. He had killed his first hollow. Or so he thought..... After gaining his shinigami/hollow powers he began training by himself to use them (of course he had to return to his body and still do High school stuff). He quickly became proficient with flash step to the point of being an expert, and has been able to use a cero while donning his hollow mask. He didn't have to fight his hollow to use the mask as his inner hollow isn't nearly as malicious or evil as Ichigo's (more like the Nine-Tailed Fox of Naruto fame) just lets Ahatake use hollow powers as he pleases. Even without guidance Ahatake seems to have a natural affinity with his Hollow powers using things like the Cero with great ease. Ahatake is currently married to Tereya Kurosaki and has two children, Taiki Kurosaki and Midoriko Kurosaki. He is currently in conflict with Ryuka Injiki. Plot Training a Young Shinigami: Ahatake's Training Arrancar vs Xiāochú: Ahatake meets Amparo Fateful Meeting: Ahatake vs Shunsatsu Clash! Ahatake's anger. Ryan vs Ahatake Clash: Shinigami vs Parrot?!?!? The Fourth Target: Ally Or Enemy? Battle for the Heart: Shunsatsu and Ahatake (and the third wheel Akiko) Juego de Amor Hateful Encounter: Ahatake and Ryuka Ryuka Injiki Arc Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: After training in Hueco Mundo for just one month, Ahatake's spiritual pressure has peaked, Like Aizen he can crush beings weaker than himself with his spiritual pressure and can cause them actual pain, though this has to be forced. Also as a Vizard he possesses dual type part Shinigami and Part Hollow, but has since merged and become more stable upon becoming an Xiāochú/ *'Enhanced Speed (Flash Step Master)': One of Ahatake's most notable traits is his speed. Shunsui Kyōraku once asked who would win a race, Yuroichi Shihoin, Ahatake Kurosaki, or Taiki Kurosaki (disguised as the Sightjacker). :Flash punch/kick: by using flash step and putting spirtual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. *'Hand to Hand combat': Ahatake has boxing and wrestling experience and has hand to hand combat ability to match the Punishment Force. He has ABILITY not experience. *'Swordsmanship': Though not as experienced as other Soul Reapers, he has had sword training as a child (his father made him do it), so he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Ahatake is pretty experienced with his Zanpakuto, and seems to have some sort of a bond with it. When Seireitou broke it, he felt abandoned without it. *'Kido Practitioner:' Ahatake has limited use of Kido as he isn't an official Shinigami, he never received formal lessons, but his sister has shown him how to use Kido so he has a basic understanding. Still he sucks worse than Renji Zanpakutō Kuǎnwánguó (lit. Hollow Kingdom)is Ahatake's new Zanpakutō upon becoming an Xiāochú. It is a similar shape to the old one yet it is all black. *'Shikai:' The release command is Force my hand at Hell's beckon and Hollowfy me to crush my enemy. When in his Shikai form his Zanpakutou becomes a giant white and black cleaver and he gains his hollow mask and his power increases exponentially. :Shikai Special Ability: Ahatake's Zanpakutō ability remains the same as it was when he was a Vizard and it controls fire and can create it's own fire or manipulate the fire of an opponent to an extent. *'Enkou Wangetsu:'(激しい三日月 flame crescent) Ahatake's first Zanpakutō attack sending a mass of flames at the opponent in the form of a crescent. It's power varies depending on the amount of spiritual pressure put into it. * Meidou Wanegtsu: ('' 轟音の三日月 Rumbling Crescent'') is Ahatake's newest Zanpakuto attack and is performed by Combing Garganta with his blade. It creates a sucking crescent shaped portal that drags his enemy in Hueco Mundo. Of course as it's a Garganta, the Rules apply meaning they have to save themselves from falling into the torrent of reishi and make their own path if they want to live. Apparently this can be used in his unreleased state. *'Bankai:' In Bankai his Zanpakuto is known as Dǎikuǎnwánguó (lit. Evil Hollow Kingdom) and changes his appearance drastically and alter's his Shihakusho to be white so it resembles an inner hollow's or an Arrancar and his hollow mask changes to include Dragon Horns. He seems to prefer this form over his other's and has even slept in it. saying he "likes the eyes". This Bankai's main trait is that it enhances his speed. :Full Power Bankai: Ahatake's is normally only half power when he uses it normally. But it was revealed that he possesses a Full Power Bankai that functions as a Resurrección of sorts. It changes him into a Hollow matching the description of a Vasto Lordes Hollow. He is tall, thin, and humanoid with a mask with dragon horns, keeping his Bankai mask. He also grows wings enabling flight. ::Black Cero: Ahatake's Full Power Cero enables the use of a black cero. It charges normally but is fired so it possesses spiraled rings around it as it fires. It's destructive power is considerable. ::Regeneration: Like Many Hollows Ahatake can regenerate any part of his body excepting Vital Organs (i.e. Brain, Stomach etc.) :'Bankai Special Ability:'' Ahatake's Zanpakutō ability remains the same as it was in Shikai. *'Enkou Wangetsu:'(激しい三日月 flame crescent) Ahatake's first Zanpakutō attack sending a mass of flames at the opponent in the form of a crescent. In Bankai form the flames are black and their destructive power is increased. * Meidou Wanegtsu: ('' 轟音の三日月 Rumbling Crescent'') In Bankai state it takes the form of a complete circle, and size varies depending on how much Spiritual Pressure is put into it. Otherwise it's effect is the same but the area of it's sucking power has been increased. *'Ressureccion:' Qīyànyú Kuǎnwánguó (Chinese for "Hollow Kingdom going up in Flames") - Ocultar Sol (Spanish for "Concealing Sun") is Ahatake's ressurecion. Hollowfication When in Vizard form Ahatake begin's to battle ruthlessly caring much less for his own injuries, much like a berserker. He also get extremely enhanced spiritual pressure, and access to the Cero. Ahatake was strange for a Vizard as he has access to his mask without subjugating his Hollow but it still tries to take over his body. Now That he has become an Xiaochu, his inner Hollow seems to have..."mellowed" *'Cero': Ahatake is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. :*'doble cero (cero double)': By simply charging a cero in both hands and firing them a creates two cero's. They cannot be fired in rapid succesion (say he fires two then fires two more) :*'taladrador cero'(piercer cero): A cero fired from the finger tip. Can pierce through nearly anything (excluding Arrancar's Hierro). Used to pierce heart for instant kill. :*'cero del encarcelamiento' (inprisonment cero): is many triangular cero's shot out of Ahatake's hand under his control. When he gathers all four around and opponent they compress the opponent until thay implode. There is also a capture variation, that forms a revolving cero cage around the target and is nearly impossible to escape. :*'Cero punch': By combining a punch with the energy of a cero a can easily blow off any part of and enemies body (even an Arrancar with enough spiritual pressure put into the punch), meaning this enhances his already super-strength. :**'espada cero': This is a special cero unique to Ahatake. It's name means "sword zero" or "zero sword" and is a cero with awesome cutting power. It's still an energy blast but cuts instead of blasting away. :*'Sangre cero':is a special cero made by Ahatake that uses his blood and energy for power making it stronger than an average cero and blood-red. :*'Esfera cero:' is a Unique cero created by Ahatake. It is a massive circular orb of Spiritual Energy and is fired like a projectile. When it makes contact with an opponent it makes a truly massive explosion. This technique is Ahatake's Hissatsu Waza or desperation move. *'Enhanced Strength': when wearing the mask though it has not been shown, he gets his strength enhanced enough to break the bones in anything's body with one punch (with the exception of the Arrancars super tough skin he needs his cero punch see below) *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Ahatake's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ahatake attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ahatake (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Hollow Combat':When Ahatake fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Ahatake more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ahatake. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Ahatake has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. *'Mask Shielding':Unlike Ichigo who's mask shield happened usually against his will, Ahatake's can happen under the will of Hollow Ahatake or if Ahatake deliberately form's a mask and places it inside his Shinigami robes as a shield. *'Garganta': The power that Hollow's and Arrancar use to go to and from Hueco Mundo. Ahatake has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It was taught to him by his Arrancar equivalent. Xiāochú powers Since training under three different people Ahatake has since become an Xiāochú. He never really mastered all of the abilities due to his impatience and dissapointment at not being taught Garganta. *'Āoshǎn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to a cero, it has become one of Ahatake's most used techniques and it is fired from the finger. *'Wúpiào:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Flash Step. Ahatake seems to be proficient with it though not to the level he was with Flash Step. *'Dàn:' The Xiāochú equivalent to Bala. Ahatake knows how to use it, but seems to Prefer the Āoshǎn, it's slower but more powerful variant *'Full Hollow:' Ahatake has the power to use his bankai at full power and transform into a full hollow. It's enhances all of his attacks to seemingly the power of a Vasto Lordes but it drains him considerably. Hollow Ahatake Ahatake's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Ahatake the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Ahatake two things: 1) He will take over Ahatake's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Ahatake's power will be his eventually. It is unknown what has happened to him since Ahatake's become an Xiāochú, but it is implied that he still exists. Quotes *''Sanity? I don't recall ever having anything like that!'' Trivia *Most of Ahatake's Cero's, his normal Cero, taladrador cero, espada cero, Esfra Cero, are based off the Dragon Ball Z moves Kamehameha, Death beam, Spirit Sword, and Death Ball respectively. *Ahatake is one of the only (if not THE only) Vizard who can use a Hollow Form without using Resurrección. *Ahatake is part German, and speaks the language rather fluently. Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Human Category:Shinigami